


Wisdom teeth, driving, and Kuroo equals chaos

by dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima never imagined that the day would come that he had to drive Kuroo home from getting his wisdom teeth taken out.</p><p>First of all: Tsukishima wasn't that great of a driver, there was a reason Kuroo drove 99% of the time.</p><p>Second of all: Kuroo would serve as a distraction, especially after receiving the laughing gas.</p><p>Third of all: Tsukishima was terrified.</p><p>In conclusion, this was a death trap waiting to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom teeth, driving, and Kuroo equals chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Person A has to drive home Person B back home after getting their wisdom teeth pulled out. Person B does everything in their power to act annoying while acting innocent. Person A makes it home in one piece with Person B
> 
> this was my contribution for the hq valentines day exchange!!

Tsukishima never imagined that the day would come that he had to drive Kuroo home from getting his wisdom teeth taken out.

First of all: Tsukishima wasn't that great of a driver, there was a reason Kuroo drove 99% of the time.

Second of all: Kuroo would serve as a distraction, especially after receiving the laughing gas.

Third of all: Tsukishima was terrified.

In conclusion, this was a death trap waiting to happen.

Tsukishima sat impatiently in the waiting room, tapping his fingers on his knees and listening to music to keep his nerves at bay, but unsurprisingly, even music couldn't make him feel better. He was texting Yamaguchi, even his brother and a few others in attempt to keep himself sane. However, none of them were any help either, just telling him that it can’t be that bad and that he’d be fine.

He remembered the day Akiteru got his wisdom teeth taken out, he called Kei to bring him his dinosaur figurines so he could give them a pep talk about not getting hit by a meteor and going extinct. And when Kei was taking too long, Akiteru decided to get up and do something about it, which resulted in him falling on his face and his mother had to coax him off the floor and convince him that he wasn’t too late to save them. Although it was a fun story to tell, it wasn’t fun to live, and Tsukishima didn’t exactly want to go through that again.

Kuroo would probably be much worse than Akiteru.

He was biting the insides of his cheeks as hard as he could, surprised that he didn’t draw blood when the door finally opened and one of the assistants came out.

“Who’s here for Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Tsukishima took a deep breath before getting up and making his way over. He followed them to a room.

“He’s in there, but the anesthetic is still pretty strong at the moment.”

He nodded, stepping towards Kuroo who had his eyes open and was squinting at the ceiling.

“Tsukki, is that you?” Kuroo said, voice muffled by the gauze and cheeks swollen.

“It’s me.”

Kuroo grinned, reaching his hand out. Hesitantly, Tsukishima moved forward to take it. “I’m so lucky my boyfriend came to help me.” He slurred his words and Tsukishima almost wanted to laugh. Someone passed the door and Kuroo quickly turned, eyes following them. “HEY, THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND!”

“Kuroo, shut up!” Tsukishima chided, he wanted to go up and cover his mouth but knew that he shouldn’t.

“My boyfriend.” Kuroo smiled lazily and pulled Tsukishima closer. “My prince charming, he deserves a kiss from his princess.”

This time, Tsukishima actually did laugh.

“Wha—“ Kuroo looked absolutely betrayed. “Why can’t I kiss you?”

“Because I don’t want your mouth blood on me.”

“You’re rude.” Kuroo pouted and crossed his arms, turning away from him. It reminded him of a two year old.

Tsukishima shook his head and was about to respond but then the dentist came into the room. He explained what needed to be done and what he can and can’t eat, also giving him the amount of time that it should take for the laughing gas to wear off. Way too long.

Tsukishima thanked him and tugged on Kuroo’s arm. “Come on, let’s go.”

Kuroo still had his pout on his face and looked at Tsukishima, he almost felt bad. “Why would I want to go with a meanie like you?”

He raised an eyebrow and let go of Kuroo, taking a step back. “Fine, I guess you can walk home then.”

The expression on Kuroo’s face changed so quickly and now he looked like he was about to cry. “Tsukki, you can’t leave me here!” His voice was so pitiful and hard to pick out words since they were so slurred.

Tsukishima held out his hand and reluctantly Kuroo took it. “Let’s go.”

The walk out of the dentist office was relatively easy, other than the fact that Kuroo made an attempt to say goodbye to everyone and even some plants, but what really got him was when he saw his reflection in the glass door.

“Is that me?” Kuroo asked, slowly approaching the door and watching as his reflection mimicked him. “He’s copying me.”

“It’s just your reflection—“

“Is this me in an alternate universe, Tsukki?! You’re there too, this has to mean something!” Kuroo ran to the door and… he didn’t stop.

Tsukishima winced at the sound and looked at Kuroo sitting on the ground with a heavy frown on his face.

“They don’t want us to enter their universe.” Kuroo stroked his chin and stared intensely at the glass.

Eventually, Tsukishima helped him up and pulled the door open. “Say goodbye to him, don’t worry about him.”

Kuroo tried to protest but eventually ran out of energy and just complied. Tsukishima helped him buckle into his seat before going to the driver’s side and starting the car.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Kuroo mumbled, rolling his head. “You should let me drive.”

“Believe me, I would,” Tsukishima muttered. “You’re not fit for driving right now.”

“You don’t know that! I'm in perfect condition! I was certified by the president of America."

"Kuroo, we're in Japan."

Kuroo looked at him like his whole life was a lie. "Obama lied to me..?"

Tsukishima was lucky he hadn't put the car in drive yet because he busted out laughing.

"Don't laugh at my misfo _-r-t-u-n-e_." Kuroo cried, burying his face in his hands.

Shaking his head, Tsukishima finally put the car into reverse so he could back out of the parking space and finally into drive so they could leave. He awkwardly patted Kuroo’s shoulder before reminding himself that he really needed to keep both hands on the wheel. “We can get a milkshake or something from that one place you like, do you want that?” He spoke slowly, making sure Kuroo heard each word.

“I want…” Kuroo scrunched his eyes shut and hummed loudly. “I want you to hold my hand.” After that was said, Kuroo’s hand darted out to grab Tsukishima’s that was on the wheel, causing them to swerve a little bit and luckily the roads weren’t very busy.

“KUROO! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Tsukishima scolded, gripping tightly onto the wheel so that any attempts to remove them would be futile.

Kuroo groaned and stomped his feet on the car’s floor. It didn’t last for long and then it was all silent. Tsukishima wanted to enjoy it, but he knew it wouldn’t last for long.

“Hey, Tsukki,” And… the silence was gone.

“Yes?”

“I really love cats. Like _really_ love cats. I wish I was a cat.”

Tsukishima sighed and avoided looking at Kuroo because who knows what he was doing.

“Like, if I were a super hero, I’d want to have cat powers. Like the cat version of Spiderman.”

He let Kuroo ramble on about how amazing it would be to be able to have nine lives and how he would be able to jump higher than Hinata and manage to land on his feet, how he would be able to curl up on Tsukishima’s lap and just nap all day.

Frankly, it was kind of cute, but at that moment Tsukishima was so stressed that nothing was more than annoying.

Eventually, he just went to the McDonalds that was closest to their house because he didn’t feel like driving half away across town and deal with Kuroo more just so he could get his favorite milkshake.

He went through the drive through.

“Can I have one vanilla ice cream cone?” He said into the speaker.

“Tsukki, I don’t want vanilla!” Kuroo whined.

“This is the only flavor they have.”

“But… “

Tsukishima sighed, ignoring Kuroo’s complaint and pulling up to the window so he could pay for it. Once they were back on the road and Kuroo had his ice cream, they would finally be able to get home where both Kuroo and Tsukishima could lie down.

“This is really good, Tsukki, I can’t believe I’m dating a professional ice cream maker.” Kuroo said through a mouthful of ice cream.

It probably wasn’t the best idea to get that because now that Tsukishima thought about it, Kuroo still had the gauze in his mouth.

And it was evident that he had made a mistake when Kuroo pulled away the cone and started screaming because there was blood on his ice cream.

“TSUKKI, I’M DYING!” Kuroo wailed, holding the ice cream as far away from him as he could.

“You’re fine, just eat it.” Tsukishima sighed.

He was ignored and Kuroo reached to turn on the radio. “Tsukki, this song reminds me of you.” Kuroo said. The radio was on a commercial.

“Thanks…” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“NO WAIT,” Kuroo suddenly grabbed Tsukishima’s arm. “THIS IS THE SONG THAT REMINDS ME OF YOU!”

They swerved like before and Tsukishima yanked his arm away and it was taking all his willpower not to yell at Kuroo.

 _Just a little longer, then you can rest on the couch and just deal with his behavior and not have to worry about crashing._ Tsukishima thought in an attempt to calm himself.

It didn’t work.

Kuroo sang along to the music in such an off tone that Tsukishima wanted to cover his ears, cover Kuroo’s mouth, anything to get away from that god-awful sound.

Fortunately, Kuroo decided it was time to play karaoke for the rest of the ride, which kept him occupied even though the sound made Tsukishima want to scream. He couldn’t say he was grateful for that.

He pulled into their parking space in front of their apartment and managed to haul Kuroo inside, who was covered in his ice cream and still singing along to some random song that was being played ten thousand times a day.

He laid Kuroo on the couch and plopped down himself, letting out a breath and going completely limp.

It had been difficult, but at least they made it back in one piece. Tsukishima would be able to deal with Kuroo’s antics as long as he wasn’t driving.

Or so he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
